cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum For Proposing Racial Abilities
Here we will propose ideas for racial abilities. A while back there was once a plan to have 3 positive/unique attributes to each race. Looking at what we have, that hasn't been attained. I will add ideas that were circulated long ago. Feel free to add your own ideas or make comments in the discussion section, but do not remove any ideas. If you feel you could add something more to someone's suggestion, don't edit their suggestion, just add your own, possibly superior, version. Abilities in bold already exist on the race. The average maximums stat is 18. This will be considered a 0 score and the statistical score for races will be based off of this. Human Statistics - STR+1 INT+1 WIS+1 DEX+1 CON+1 ''TOTAL: +5'' Resistances - None Vulnerabilities - None - Slightly above average stats. (does this count?) - Can have +5 bonus to stats instead of the normal +4 - 10% bonus to improving their skill adeptness. Hylian Statistics - STR-1 INT+1 WIS+3 DEX+0 CON-2 ''TOTAL: +1'' Resistances - None Vulnerabilities - None - Can detect the alignment of others. - Special Pray ability which has a random affect. - Has a talking channel which allows them to communicate with IC Immortals. - 10% Magic Bonus to their Magic Attacks - Criticals can be magic attacks that ups damage more than their normal critical - Natural ability to identify Armor(Non-reploid type) Saiyan Statistics - STR+3 INT-2 WIS-2 DEX+1 CON+1 ''TOTAL: +1'' Resistances - None Vulnerabilities - None - Transform into Oozaru mode when looking at the night moon. - Hunger faster than other races. - Get 15% Critical Bonus to their attacks. Criticals can be chi attacks that ups damage more than their normal critical - Natural ability to identify Weapons(Non-reploid type) Esper Statistics - STR-2 INT+3 WIS+1 DEX+0 CON-1 ''TOTAL: +1'' Resistances - Energy Vulnerabilities - None - Above average MP regeneration. - Affected by Float - Affected by Detect Magic - Receive the Ferre Potest spell Giganto Statistics - STR+1 INT-2 WIS-1 DEX-1 CON+3 ''TOTAL: 0'' Resistances - Earth Vulnerabilities - Cold - Can wield two-handed weapons in one hand (except bows) - Thirst at 2/3 standard rate - Ability to break open locked doors and chests. Reploid Statistics - STR+0 INT+1 WIS-3 DEX+2 CON+0 ''TOTAL: +0'' Immunities - Poison, Disease Resistances - Mental Vulnerabilities - Electricity - Cannot eat. Cannot hunger. - An ability that automatically triggers when taking enough damage, shocking the opponent. - Get 10% bonus on wearing Reploid gear - Natural ability to identify Reploid equipment - Get 15% accuracy bonus to their attacks - Internal Flashlight skill that can be toggle on and off but drains mp Koopa Statistics - STR+1 INT+0 WIS-1 DEX-2 CON+2 ''TOTAL: +0'' Resistances - Fire Vulnerabilities - Water - Come with a permanent koopa shell worn in the slot, which provides defenses that grow as your level increases. - Defensive skill: Withdraw. Toggle withdraw on, withdrawing yourself into your shell and vastly increasing your defenses, which makes you passive in fights and prevents you from using skills, spells, items or fleeing. Toggle withdraw off to return to normal. - An attack skill resembling Mario's usage of kicking koopa shells into others, or Kooper from Paper Mario 2? - Perhaps a unique flag when one sleeps is called for involving withdrawing into the shell. This could be tied to a boost in the regen rate for HP/MP while sleeping only, perhaps to the next highest category? Matango Statistics - STR-1 INT+0 WIS+1 DEX-1 CON+2 ''TOTAL: +1'' Resistances - Earth Vulnerabilities - Cold - Thirst faster. - Regenerate faster. (may be hand-in-hand with Thirst faster). - Offensive skill: Spore. Causes status effects to target. These effects strengthen at certain level increments. - Can create their own food. - Racial camoflauge. They're mushrooms! Moogle Statistics - STR+0 INT+0 WIS+0 DEX+2 CON-1 ''TOTAL: +1'' Resistances - None Vulnerabilities - None - Have infrared vision, allowing one to see warmblooded creatures in the dark. - Affected by Haste, giving them an extra attack in combat but reducing their regeneration rate. - Replace haste with: A 15% reduction (rounded down) on all lag incurred by skills and spells. This is slightly less powerful than a free extra attack always but stacks with other abilities. - Offensive skill: Dance. Deals damage to target depending on the terrain. Technically this is a quest skill, even if it is an easy one to find. Pumpkinhead Statistics - STR-1 INT-1 WIS-1 DEX-1 CON-1 ''TOTAL: -5'' Resistances - Holy, Negative Vulnerabilities - Fire, Poison - Can see in the dark. - Offensive skill: Pumpkin. Reduces opponent's maximum HP by 1/3. Reduces user's HP by 1/5. Higher success depends on your Con rating. - Pumpkin Decoy skill: Creates a jack'o lantern in the room that provides light and makes everyone afraid. Kirby Statistics - STR-2 INT+1 WIS-1 DEX-1 CON+1 ''TOTAL: +0'' Resistances - None Vulnerabilities - None - Regenerate faster. - Affected by Float. - Enhanced effects from consumed pills and food - Blowing puffs of air for a wind attack? ~ Coeurl 13:52, 28 November 2006 (EST) Nu Statistics - STR+0 INT+2 WIS+2 DEX-2 CON-2 ''TOTAL: +0'' Resistances - Mental Vulnerabilities - None - Affected by Detect Hidden. - Affected by Detect Invisible. - Get the Torpor skill for free. Lobsterman Statistics - STR+1 INT+1 WIS-1 DEX-2 CON+1 ''TOTAL: +0'' Resistances - Water Vulnerabilities - Wood - Can Swim. - Deals extra damage while unarmed. Jumi Statistics - STR-1 INT+0 WIS+0 DEX+0 CON+3 ''TOTAL: +2'' Resistances - None Vulnerabilities - Poison, Disease - Come with a permanent Jumi core in their slot. As a Jumi takes damage the core weakens, lowering the Jumi's defenses. Jumi cores only restore themselves upon death or a predetermined delay. The core comes with a spell that heals others, but deals damage to the core. - Above average HP and MP regeneration. - While grouped with others, will increase the rate at which they regenerate HP and MP. - Natural ability to identify Accessory/Jewelry(Non-reploid type) Ranboob Statistics - STR-1 INT+0 WIS+1 DEX-1 CON+1 ''TOTAL: +0'' Resistances - Light Vulnerabilities - Dark - Receive a bonus on all saving throws. - Dig, Root, Entrench, whathaveyou would hide the ranboob below the ground, 'sleeping' for bonus regen and hiding, but only outdoors Kokiri Statistics - STR-2 INT+0 WIS+0 DEX+3 CON-2 ''TOTAL: -1'' Resistances - Wood Vulnerabilities - Negative - Comes with a fairy, which gives extended info from Consider. - Regenerate faster in forests, jungles, and other overgrown rooms. Table of stats of all races Maximum stats Starting stats Ability to improve HUMAN: 19 19 19 19 19 = 95 13 13 13 13 13 = 65 6 6 6 6 6 = 30 MOOGLE: 18 18 18 20 17 = 91 13 14 13 14 13 = 67 5 4 5 6 4 = 24 SAIYAN: 21 16 16 19 19 = 91 15 11 11 14 14 = 65 6 5 5 5 5 = 26 ESPER: 16 21 19 18 17 = 91 11 15 13 13 13 = 65 5 6 6 5 4 = 26 HYLIAN: 17 19 21 18 16 = 91 12 13 15 13 12 = 65 5 6 6 5 4 = 26 GIGANTO: 19 16 17 16 21 = 89 13 11 13 11 17 = 65 6 5 4 5 4 = 24 MATANGO: 17 18 19 17 20 = 91 12 13 13 12 14 = 64 5 5 6 5 6 = 27 REPLOID: 18 19 15 20 18 = 90 14 13 11 14 13 = 65 4 6 4 6 5 = 25 KOOPA: 19 18 17 16 20 = 90 13 13 12 12 15 = 65 6 5 5 4 5 = 25 PUMPKIN: 17 17 17 17 17 = 85 12 12 12 12 12 = 60 5 5 5 5 5 = 25 KIRBY: 16 19 17 21 18 = 91 12 13 12 13 15 = 65 4 6 5 8 3 = 26 NU: 18 20 20 16 16 = 90 13 15 14 11 12 = 65 5 5 6 5 4 = 25 LOBSTER: 20 19 17 16 19 = 91 13 14 13 11 14 = 65 7 5 4 5 5 = 26 JUMI: 17 18 18 18 21 = 92 11 13 13 12 16 = 65 6 5 5 6 5 = 27 RANBOOB: 17 18 20 17 19 = 91 13 13 13 13 13 = 65 4 5 7 4 6 = 26 KOKIRI: 16 18 18 21 16 = 90 11 13 13 16 11 = 64 5 5 5 5 6 = 25 My observations: - The median and mean are to have 91 maximum points and 65 starting points. - No race besides humans has 19+ in both both str and wis or both dex and wis. (All other combinations can be found.) I hope this helps. -- Milo 11:30, 28 November 2006 (EST) Edited for new stats. -- Milo 00:07, 8 December 2006 (EST) Category:Technical Information *